


text message blues

by holmious



Series: some light texting [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Texting, cas is a weirdo cop who doesnt do guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmious/pseuds/holmious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Concept: Cas is a cop but he refuses to use a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	text message blues

**Author's Note:**

> i got only one friendly advice: embrace the weirdness.

**dean** **@ 2:34am:** hey cas show me ur gun  
**cas @ 2:36am:** I don’t do guns.  
**dean @ 2:36am:** WAIT  
**dean @ 2:36am:** WHAT THE ACTUAL SHIT?????  
**dean @ 2:37am:** aint u a cop?????  
**cas @ 2:39am:** I am, but that doesn't necessarily mean I do guns.  
**cas @ 2:41am:** I have a mean kick, though, that’s all that I need.  
**dean @ 2:41am:** but what if  
**dean @ 2:41am:** WHAT IF U GET SHOT OR SOMETHING  
**dean @ 2:44am:** CAS!!!!!!!!!!  
**cas @ 2:45am:** A gun can’t prevent me from getting shot, Dean.  
**dean @ 2:46am:** NEITHER CAN UR FOOT U FUCKING WEIRDO  
**dean @ 2:46am:** a gun would protect u more than ur body  
**dean @ 2:46am:** COULD  
**dean @ 2:46am:** EVER  
**dean @ 2:46am:** DREAM  
**dean @ 2:47am:** OF  
**cas @ 2:49am:** Don’t be ridiculous, Dean, a gun is not a shield. Besides, I’m a black belt in krav maga, I know how to take care of myself even if my opponent is an armed lunatic. Also, Kevlar.  
**cas @ 2:50am:** I appreciate the concern, though. It is kind of adorable.  
**dean @ 2:51am:** aww man fuck u  
**dean @ 2:51am:** for the record UR fucking ridiculous  
**dean @ 2:52am:** and sooooo fucking reckless  
**dean @ 2:52am:** u crazy fuck  
**dean @ 2:52am:** thats fucking stupid  
**dean @ 2:52am:** even for u  
**dean @ 2:53am:** dont even get me started.....,,..,  
**cas @ 2:53am:** Huh.  
**dean @ 2:54am:** what?  
**cas @ 2:54am:** I can read your words but I cannot understand them, how odd.  
**dean @ 2:55am:** asshole!!!!!!


End file.
